objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Young Little Unicorn/The Elevator Guidelines
About Don't read the About section, it contains some false information. Please you'll save your own brain's current functioning. Now time to listen to some songs : Meow, Meow, Meow (x2,678,990 times) Contestants # Bally # Bottle # Bread # Candy # Crayon (BFDI) # Dollar # Domino # Doughball # Duck # Dust Bunny # Flag # Maroon Ball # Moldy Banana # Nutcracker # Peanut # Pencil Grip # Phone # Rose # Scissors # Snowflake # TNT # Yellow Teddy Storyline Random Voice : Hello victims, I mean… passengers. You will be delivered to the forty-sixth floor, enjoy the ride. Scissors : There will be a tour there right? Since the leaflet that says 'Map Around Sweetzerland' said that in the Mall, Floor 46 is the place where we go see the animals that are made out of candy. TNT : I think that's true. Leaflets never lie. If they do, I'm never buying one again, just in case… maybe trouble won't lie upon us. Random Voice : True, leaflets never lie but humans do and I'm not a human. I am a random voice that randomly appeared since you stepped into the elevator. In fact, I happen to know Siri who is located somewhere in your phone. Scissors : Why are we currently talking about Siri right now? I mean, it has nothing to do with leaflets and we never asked about where are you located around this elevator. Crayon : Let's just, enjoy the ride like the voice says! We're definitely gonna have a lot of fun in the tour anyways. Yay! Doughball : I think I hear noises coming below this very elevator. I think we should move faster to avoid that crackling noise. It scares me and I am also afraid of heights too, if we fall it's your fault voice thingy. Maroon Ball : Looks like the tough guy is actually afraid of heights and elevators and noises that randomly appears to be below the elevator. Wow! Just wow. You're more scaredy cat than tough guy. Doughball : I'M NOT SCARED! Bally : Oh really, now I'm the one who's scared. This elevator had a crackling noise and also now is shaking, what happened Random Voice? Random Voice : It seems that something must've hit the elevator and shakes it, uncontrollably. Bally : Tell me we won't die during this ride, it's getting more shaky in here and also the cracklings noise gets louder! Doughball : THIS IS IT! I'm getting outa here. Scissors : How? You can't just open the elevator door, maybe something will jump inside and kill all the 22 of us and Crayon stop smiling this is a deadly experience not a happy experience. Crayon : It's good to keep yourself positive in a deadly situation, who knows? Maybe you might live through the obstacles that passes by. Phone : Sometimes, I just wish I had arms. TNT : … W-why? Phone : Because I could at least get a crowbar and open the elevator door! Oh my macaroni and cheese, you guys can't even see anything in here do you. The crowbar is just behind you! Maroon Ball : CRACK THE DOOR OPEN TO SURVIVE! Domino : Or just simply press the 'Open Door' button. Instead of using a crowbar that destroys property and both get us all in trouble and banned from Sweetzerland, it also does less damage. Nutcracker : Peanut do you wanna be my friend? We'll crack nuts together and also have some peanuts for breakfast! Peanut : SHUT UP, NUTCRACKER! Stop, teasing me. You're so dumb and you didn't even know I realized that you were teasing me. I'm not that dumb, plus I'm very intelligent so go away! Nutcracker : I wasn't teasing you. Peanut : Oh, well then… okay let's be friends together! I'm glad to make new friends, it just brings the joy to all of us! Domino : Uhh… how long will we get to Floor 46? Random Voice : About half an hour, making it 30 minutes. So occupy yourselves when spending time in the elevator. Dollar : Candy, you're stupid and stinky! Someone gorgeous and very rich like me is way better than a dirty pest such as yourself my dear. Anyways, go take a shower it's impolite to stink in an elevator. Candy : I'm so sorry, if I hurt you. I'm SOOOORRRRRYYYYYY!!! I didn't mean to, please forgive me, I'm SSSSSOOOOORRRRRYYYY!!! Bally : Leave her alone, you self-obsessed rich person. Maybe you should think twice before hurting somebody! Dollar : I-I-I'm sorry. Candy : That's okay Dollar, I forgive you. Surely, everyone sometimes get too stressed and cause trouble unexpectedly. Bally : I guess, you're right Candy. Bottle : Bread, don't be scared. It already stopped. Besides, no one thinks it'll do any harm to us. Flag : Yeah Bread, anyways wanna be our friend? We'll protect you! Bread : Uhh… okay. I'm still scared. Well, I'm generally afraid of elevators, cars, darkness, planes, heights and all those stuff. Flag : Oh Yellow Teddy : Rose, do you think I look beautiful? Rose : Well… I guess you look good. But, try to put on more perfume. You smell kinda horrible and quite soggy. Yellow Teddy : HEY! Pencil Grip : Moldy Banana, do you think that's the right floor we're on? It's kinda creepy. Moldy Banana : No, I don't think I know what's going on. To be continued… Quick Explanation * You can make your own 'The Elevator' series, by naming it differently but having the same rules. * The Elevator means : the contestants are riding the elevator to Floor 47, contestants will disappear 1 by 1 and the last standing contestant finds a prize. * Obstacles effect the elevator by destroying it or killing the contestants inside of the elevator. Category:Blog posts